1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to brackets and, particularly, to a bracket for supporting a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
With developments in electronic technology, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) in electronic devices produce increased levels of heat. Therefore, heat dissipation devices need to be larger and heavier to handle the greater demands. When a motherboard bearing the heat dissipation device is tested to check signal quality of the motherboard, the motherboard is supported by a plurality of screw pillars. However, the weight of the heat dissipation device may be too great and warp the motherboard.